Far too late
by Toto93
Summary: Dahlia Oswald missed Fred more than anything, the final battle at Hogwarts was upon them and she had to tell him her true feelings, before it was too late. ONESHOT.


**Another Harry Potter Fic with Fred Weasley. He's my favourite character :D I cried way too much when he died. This story is set during the final battle at Hogwarts with an established relationship between Fred and an OC. Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

Dahlia Oswald's eyes were red raw, beaten bloody by the Death Eaters who now occupied the staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had finally managed to escape and was sprinting toward the room of requirement desperately, she'd be safe there. She threw herself in to the room when the door had finally materialised only to come face to face with Harry Potter stood in the centre of the room.

"Impossible..." She breathed

"And yet, here I am." Harry smiled gently at her, his eyes full of concern as they travelled over the new injuries and old scars.

"It's been hard... Fred...?" She whispered, unable to ask about Fred's well being incase the news was bad.

His gaze dropped solemnly "We haven't heard anything recently... I wish I could tell you more..."

Dahlia nodded slowly, she had known Harry would have been too busy to get any information on everyone's loved ones.

"He'll be okay, Weasley's always land on their feet." Hermione gushed, blushing slightly as she glanced at Ron who grinned back at her.

"Snape knows you're here, he want's everyone in the Great Hall." Ginny's bold voice stated.

Everyone nodded and began to file out of the room, Dahlia knew she would see Fred soon, this would be the end and he would be there for it.

* * *

Chaos, Dahlia couldn't make any voice out properly as students were rushing around the school, she'd seen Mrs Weasley so she knew Fred would be around here. She sprinted through the halls hoping to run in to him.

"Dahlia!" Fred yelled behind her.

Dahlia whirled round spotting his mop of bright ginger hair in the crowd of terrified students. She pushed past everyone desperately finally reaching him. He grabbed her arm and crushed her in to an all-encompassing hug, the breath left her lungs as she clung on to his robes. He still smelled the same, comforting, his hand gripped her hair and kissed her. All the pain she'd felt during her last year at this school melted away in that instant. He was alive, he was here, they were together at last.

"You kept me waiting." She teased

"What kind of man does that make me? To keep my girlfriend waiting for so long." He chuckled

"Being reunited at a time like this..." She whispered

He kissed her again, softer, more gentle.

"Seems like as good a time as any." He grinned "We're going to win."

The fear resurfaced like a tidal wave in Dahlia's stomach.

"I'm scared." She admitted

"Me too." He whispered in to her ear honestly.

"Fred! I need you." Percy bellowed from the end of the hallway

Fred rolled his eyes and kissed her once more before turning to meet his brother.

"Fred!" Dahlia yelled desperately

Fred stopped and turned to her.

"I always loved you, even when you used to tease me and I'd say I hated you. It was always love." She called

He blushed slightly before flashing a brilliant smile.

"I know." He teased before jogging away from her.

Dahlia turned and sprinted in the other direction wanting this war to be over as soon as possible so she could see him again.

* * *

Dahlia was getting tired, she'd been dueling a Death Eater who, luckily, had terrible aim.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled pointing her wand at him, his wand flew out of his hand and fell out of his reach, she turned and sprinted down the nearest corridor. Her lungs burned and her legs were beginning to cramp when she turned a corner only to see Fred smiling at his older brother.

"Fred." She called

His gaze landed on her before his smile fell away.

"Look out!" He screamed

Dahlia felt a curse whizz past her, her eyes widened keeping them on Fred's.

"I love" He yelled

The curse hit the wall behind Fred causing a huge explosion to rip through him. His body fell to the ground with a loud thump.

Everything went blurry, she could hear shouting but it sounded distant, she stumbled towards Fred and landed on her knees heavily beside him.

"Fred?" She whispered, his empty eyes stared past her.

"Fred." She touched his face gently, reality dawning on her.

"You love what?" She shouted shaking his shoulders. "You love what!"

"Fred!" she screamed collapsing on top of his lifeless body. "No... Fred... No no no... please! No!"

Sobs racked her weak body, she was going to be sick, she felt strong hands yank her back but she struggled away from them landing back across Fred.

"Dahlia..." Percy sobbed trying once more to pull her away from Fred "We're not safe yet."

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed "I can't lose him!"

"Fred?" Ron's voice broke as he ran towards them closely followed by Harry.

"Help me hide him... we need to put him somewhere safe..." Percy cried

Dahlia clumsily stood, her body shaking, tears blurring her vision, she nodded sadly. Ron, Harry and Percy dragged his body and hid it behind a suit of armour.

"We need to keep going, there will be time for grief after." Harry reasoned but his voice gave away his sorrow.

Dahlia only nodded, staring at the spot that Fred's body had just been.

"He hadn't told me he loved me yet..." she whispered

"He loved you." Percy blurted "Our mum told me he spoke of little else."

"I'll never be whole again..." Dahlia cried.

She remembered all the times she had shied away from telling him how she felt, how short their relationship had really been thanks to her cowardice. If only she had told him sooner.


End file.
